You and I
by Jinny2012
Summary: "Why did you kiss me?" He couldn't say anything. What could he say?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rave master, Hiro Mashima does.**_

* * *

The night had fallen upon the city. Her brunette locks cascaded in the wind as she wept. _Why can't I remember? _Tears stained her flushed cheeks. She was sitting on the ground, all alone. If this was her fate, why it seem so cruel to her? _It's just not fair. _

From a distance, she heard faint footsteps approaching. "After all of these years, I've finally found you." A deep voice rang into her ears. She slowly turned to face the person. She wiped her tears away. Elie slowly stood up. The handsome man, standing before her had an emotionless expression. The wind made his blue hair dance. _It's him. He's the guy from my dreams. _

"You took my line, I've been looking for you!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. He was clearly taken aback from her outburst. "You've been searching for me? Why?" He looked somewhat bewildered. "I have my reasons." "I need to find out about my past …you're all that I can remember." He just stood there silently, watching her. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" She looked directly into his eyes. "My name is Sieghart. I'm the guardian of time."

"I guess you deserve the truth." After explaining to her about etherion and Resha. She took a step back. "No, this can't be true. You're lying!" "I'm Elie." Tears accumulated in her brown eyes as her lips quivered. "All I wanted is to know my real name, my birthday and my parents." "Is that too much to ask?" She said in between sobs. "Please tell me." They were a couple of feet apart. He started walking towards her. "What are you doing? Stay back." She was aiming her gun at him. He was unfazed by her actions, as he kept moving closer. _My heart started beating at an abnormal speed. _"Are you deaf? Why aren't you listening to me?" She grimaced. He stood before her, his expression was different this time. Sieghart's face softened. Tears trickled down her cheeks. _I don't know why but I couldn't bring myself to shoot him. _The gun slipped through her slender fingers and fell to the concrete ground. "Please tell me the truth. You're the only one who can." She firmly clutches his coat. "You're the only person who knows who I am." His heart ached seeing her like this. She looked so fragile. "Please, that's all I want."

Elie was taken by surprise when he pulled her into his arms. He doesn't have any comforting words to say to the brunette girl. He's just not good at this sort of things. Sieghart held her closely. Elie's cheeks turn a shade of red. Her heart started pounding. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. Their eyes locked for a moment; there was nothing but silence. Sieghart caressed her cheek. He bent his head down as his lips pressed against hers. She stood there frozen, her eyes wide. _He's kissing me. I never expected this to happen. Something stirred inside of me._ She slowly closed her eyes. _Why am I not pulling back? Because his lips are so soft, it's hard to resist. Oh shut up brain. I must be going crazy, arguing with myself. _His kisses were ever so passionate. She felt weak at the knees. It was a pretty lengthy kiss. They had to stop, since they needed air.

"Why did you kiss me?" She shyly asked. There was a tint of blush across his cheeks. He couldn't say anything. What could he say? Truth be told, he secretly loved this woman, he still does. Elie thought it was an adorable sight, to see him blushing. He was relief that she didn't question him any further. At first, he set out to eliminate her, however he just couldn't do it. Of course he felt guilty for hurting her. There is no denying that she changed him. _Elie is definitely special. _Elie found herself in his warm embrace once again. "Can we stay like this for a while?" She asked him. Sieghart held her tighter. She just received his answer. No words were needed. It was indeed a beautiful night; she wished this could last forever.

* * *

_This is my version of what should of happen in chapter 40._

_I hope you like it, please R&R. _


End file.
